Flower's Whisper
by RunningSnow
Summary: to sum it up: a collection of oneshots about KH pairings based on flower meanings. KairixRiku is finally up!
1. intro

Reedited to do disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts or anything Disney…yet.

No this is not about Marluxia.

This first chapter is just here to explain that an idea I had while looking up the meaning of flowers. This will be a collection of oneshots based on the meaning of flowers.

And this is what you do.

You choose a pairing, any pairing and I, even if it is Laix or Squiffie, will write a oneshot about it.

Though there are a few limits.

If it is yaoi, there's about fifty-fifty chance I'll write it…depending if I can think of a plot for it and if I can stand boyxboy romance long enough. But, I'm sorry to those who read it, I won't do yuri, mainly 'cause…I have nooooooo idea on how to write those…and it freaks me out more than yaoi.

But first, you gotta click on that lil' review button down there and tell me if this is a good idea and give me a pairing. Or you can tell me this idea is stupid and that it should never exist.

If some chooses the latter, I will remove this so that it will never exist

So please tell me what you think of this idea.


	2. Azalea

Azalea

A/n: I'MMA SO SORREEEEEEEE!

This is for Rogaldorn3 who asked for either a RoxasxNaminé or a Zemyx, so I chose the Roxas/Naminé since I already had an outline for it.

* * *

"Naminé?" 

The girl jumped in fright, her sapphire blue eyes darted to the door nervously.

Noticing that it wasn't the daunting figure of the graceful assassin, she relaxed and smiled.

"Hi Roxas."

The blonde tried to return her smile, but he just couldn't pull it off.

"Hi Naminé."

She gazed at him anxiously.

"What's wrong Roxas?"

He took a deep breath, his words heavy with regret.

"I'm going to leave."

Her blue eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

He took sighed deeply, "nothing makes sense…I want to know, why, out of all people, why am I the Keybearer…and it's obvious I won't find the answer here."

Naminé lowered her head, "I…I understand."

His eyes softened and he placed a hand on her small shoulder.

"I'm sorry…"

She smiled gently,

"It's alright; this is what you want right? Maybe you'll find your other too."

Nodding in agreement, he smiled.

"Maybe…but in the mean time…" he leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. Naminé blushed, the crayon rolled out of her hand, clattering against the white tiled floor soundlessly.

He pulled away from her, his eyes filled with both love and regret.

"Take care of yourself for me."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this being so...what's the word? CRAP! I'm so stressed out that I can't think... 

Anyway the flower azalea has three meanings: take care of yourself for me, fragile passion and it's the Chinese symbol of womanhood.


	3. Calendula

A/n: sorry for taking so long! This is my attempt at a Selphie/Riku for Majickal, hopefully Selphie doesn't seem too OOC in this…

* * *

How is it her smile always seemed to brighten up his day?

And how is it looking at her made him feel so nervous?

She walks up to me, emerald green eyes glimmered with laughter, lips upturned into a mischievous smile.

"Hi Riku!"

And why is her voice always stops me in my tracks?

I swallowed nervously, hiding any traces of emotion from my face.

"Hey Selphie,"

She grinned, "whatcha doing?"

I shrugged, "nothing much…"

She paused, nodding slowly, "okay… do you want to follow me somewhere?"

"Where?"

She pointed at the bridge.

"There!"

I quirked an eyebrow, "why there?"

"Because, I like it there." She retorted in a matter-of-factly tone.

Sighing, I agreed, "fine."

Without warning, she slipped her arm around mine; I stood dumfounded but didn't say a word, just letting her lead me towards the bridge.

Maybe I can control darkness and maybe I am stronger than Sora...but I'm still pathetic when it comes to facing her.

Damn it Selph! Why do you have to be so darn cute!

* * *

A/N: calendula means joy...

I'm quite pleased with how this turned out, so review and tell me what you think.

Anymore pairings? No? Okay! (falls asleep on computer)


	4. FleurdeLuce

A/N: this is for hanakitsunechan7, the pairing? Larxel...very weird Larxel...

* * *

Larxene was reading, and happy about it.

She wasn't disturbed.

…Or disturbing anyone.

But she should have known very well.

That _he_ was going to ruin this all.

"Hey Larxene…whatcha doing?"

She snapped her book shut; her glare boring into the emerald green eyes of a red-head pyromaniac.

"Go away Axel."  
He smiled, propping himself into the seat beside her,

"Why should I?"

She slid her book beneath a cushion; after all, fire always burnt paper.

"Because, I don't like you."  
Why was he in the first place? Shouldn't he off playing with wood or something?

He pouted mockingly, "aw…you don't mean that Larxene."

"I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I-mmph!"

The cushion slid out of her hand, Axel pulled his lips off hers and smirked satisfyingly.

"No you don't."

Larxene stared at him, a bright red blush clearly visible on her face.

He turned around,

"Hey Roxas I kissed her! You owe me 200 munny!"

She snapped back into conscious, _munny?_

Lightning crackled around her, Axel turned around.

"Oh shi…"

* * *

Later that day, Larxene was reading again, Axel was nowhere to be seen.

She smiled evilly, maybe a 'little' shock was good for the pyromaniac once in a while.

Of course, that didn't stop him from kissing her again.

* * *

A/N: oh you'll love this flower...fleur-de-luce aka fleur-de-lis is FIRE!! FLAME!! BURN!! 


	5. Daisy

A/N: This is for who, after writing this, turned me to a Repliku/Naminé fan…I hate you …

* * *

She was so innocent.

Sitting there, drawing away in her sketchbook…

Drawing of Sora probably.

She goes to him everyday, waiting for him to wake.

I merely stand and watch, I too wish for him to wake, but not as much as she does.

We were both desperate for him to wake. Both waiting.

Maybe that was why she told Roxas everything, so that maybe he could wake sooner.

I glanced at the door beyond the stairs; DiZ was in his lab, monitoring on both Roxas and Sora's progress.

I glanced up at the stairs, before finally deciding to go up.

"Naminé?"  
She looked up from her drawings, bowing her head low.

"I'm sorry about earlier on…"

I shrugged, "S'alright…DiZ seems mad though."

She smiled half-heartedly then returned that sapphire gaze back at me.

"Riku?"

I turned at that name, being around DiZ so long, that name felt so foreign to me.

"Yes Naminé?"

She lowered her head, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you and Sora…"

"Don't worry about it, besides, Sora wouldn't mind."

She giggled, "And we met because of it."

I smiled lightly, "too bad Sora decided to take a nap."

She stopped giggling and blushed, "actually…I was talking about you."

My smile faded, unwanted silence fell between us.

"Riku…" Naminé blushed even deeper, fidgeting with tendrils of blonde curls, "since we met, I think…I think…"

Without her replying, I sauntered towards her, pulling her onto her feet.

"It's okay…"

I bent down, my lips brushing against hers.

"…I like you too."

* * *

A/N: I seem to do a lot of Riku in first person…

Daisy-innocence


	6. hyacinth

A/N: this be my firstest yaoi ever…this be the weirdest yaoi ever…was trying to look for something that meant 'just plain wrong'…

Oh well enjoy!! Specially for Majickal

* * *

"But I don't wanna play cards Luxord."

The blonde gambler pouted, "why not?"

"Because you'll cheat!"

Luxord narrowed his brow,

"How dare you accuse me of cheating?"

Demyx shrugged, "because you do." He started to walk away.

"See you Luxord."

Just then, something grabbed the sleeve of his coat. Soon, Demyx felt himself being pulled into the arms of the gambler, to his surprise; he found his lips pressed against the older man's lips.

Luxord smiled.

"Now will you play with me?"

A/N: sorry for the crappy, short oneshot but I'm not use to writing yaoi…

next will be better, I promise!

hyacinth means sports, games, playing


	7. Camellia

A/N: this is definitely new for me...a Lenne/Riku for MimiB.Real...it's Lenne from FFX-2 right?

Right?

* * *

They just _had_ to bring him. 

Riku closed his eyes, tuning out the uproar of the crowd as they waited for the concert to start. He didn't like these sort of things; it was noisy, it was boring, it was pointless.

Sora looked at his companion,

"Hey Riku isn't it cool we get front seats! Hey Riku? What are you doing?"

"Trying to concentrate."

"On what?"

Kairi shook Sora's shoulder gently,

"Be quiet, it's starting!"

The sound of roaring crowds died away and soon, a sweet lull soon emitted into the air.

Riku snapped his eyes open in surprise; watching the long-awaited singer enter the stage.

Long brown tresses fell down her waist; she had donned a dark blue top along with a black skirt. She had been standing in the middle of the stage softly singing the song, but once she reached the chorus, her eyes fluttered open with laughter.

He had never remembered seeing such beautiful eyes.

Throughout that song, he gazed at her, jaw hung limply.

Once the song ended, the audience erupted into clapping and screams of appreciation.

Riku clapped too, his heart pounded with renewed energy; he hadn't realized Sora was tugging at his shirt for the last few minutes whining about wanting to go home.

She leapt off the stage and sauntered towards him in a graceful manner.

"Like the performance?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded.

She smiled, "well that's good then…" suddenly, she pointed behind him and giggled, "Um…I think your friend's calling you."

Kairi glanced at Sora, who was still tugging at Riku's shirt, she seized his collar and pulled him away.

"Bye Riku, we'll go home first."

Once they were left alone, the songstress giggled again.

"You have some…very nice friends."

"Yeah…" he muttered in a not-so-agreeable tone.

For a while, they stood in silence, then Riku coughed.

"So…you want to get some drinks."

"Sure." she stuck out her hand, "I'm Lenne."

He smiled and shook it.

"Riku."

* * *

A/N: not much to say 'bout this 'cept really sorry if Lenne is out of character...but thanks for the flower choice. 

Camellia means admiration...


	8. Ambrosia

A/N: IMMA SO SOREEEEEE!! When I saw this pairing, I thought 'okay, this would be fun!' 'cause I like Xemnas/Larxene a little but everytime I come up with something, my brain crushes the idea and refuses to cooperate with it in any way...

I'm sorry Oblivions Symphony if this was not worth the long wait, so if you don't like it I'll do a different pairing...

* * *

**Ambrosia**

**(Love Returned)**

"Xeeeeemmmmmy where are you?"

Larxene peered around the corner; kitty-ish blue eyes darted around the room. Her smile was so…so…incredibly wicked that if you saw her you'd swear there was a pair of devil horns, complete with cute kitty cat smile and ears.

And Larxene was hunting…hunting for her silver haired bishie.

Somewhere deep in the castle, Xemnas was reading a book. It was a nice book, all about handling demonic life forms and he was so stuck onto it that he didn't hear the door open.

Faster before Xemnas could turn around, freak out and run for his miserable life, the beast was upon him, knocking the book clean out of his hands.

"XEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMYYY!!"

Xemnas sighed and gazed into the adoring eyes of the nymph.

"Yes I love you too Larxene."


	9. Tea Rose

**A/N: Hello everybody I am still alive!**

**really sorry but I had been pretty busy with schoolwork and stuff...but I updated!**

**This is for KarateKairi who asked for the good old fashion SoraxKairi...**

* * *

**Tea Rose (I'll always remember)**

"Wait up Sora!"  
Sora paused and turned around, waiting for the red-haired girl to catch up.

"Come on Kairi it's almost time!"

Kairi slowed down next to the boy, her question sounded both curious and exasperated.

"Time for what? It's getting really late now and Riku went home already."

Sora paid no heed to her complaints and instead, began to climb up to the tree house.

"My mom told me that something cool was gonna happen tonight." He extended his hand out and pulled Kairi up, "we just gotta wait."

He sat down on the cool wooden floor of the house,, Kairi sat down next to him, gazing up at the night sky.

"Fine, but if my mom scolds me for being so late I'll just say you-"

She gasped, pointing at the sky excitingly.

"Sora look!"

Sora turned, a broad grin formed on his face as he watch Kairi gape at the oncoming meteor shower.

"Told you somthing cool was gonna happen!"

The two continue to gaze at the shower, watching them streak down to earth.

"What are you going to wish for?"

Confused, Sora turned to Kairi, "Huh?"

"If you see a falling star and make a wish, it would come true."

Sora scratched his head, "Gee Kairi, I dunno if I can make that many wishes..."

Kairi giggled, "Oh Sora, you just need to make one!"

"'Kay..."

He closed his eyes, thinking deeply, his lips slowly formed the words and...

"I don't know..." he sighed, finally giving up, he faced the girl, "what about you? What are you going to wish for?"

"I can't tell you that Sora..." she continued to gaze at the sky, "...Or then it might not come true."

The brunette whined, "aw come on...please?"

Kairi's eyes softened, she smiled, "oh fine then...but don't blame me if this doesn't come true!" She sighed and took a deep breath, closing her eyes dreamily.

"I wish that I wouldn't forget...I wish that I wouldn't forget tonight or Riku...or you Sora."

An awkward silence fell between them, Kairi blushing furiously whilst Sora stared at her. He grinned satisfyingly.

"Okay...then I'll wish that I'll never forget you."

* * *

Sora stared out of the window, beside him, Goofy and Donald fell into a deep slumber, the train rocking them gently. Clutching Kairi's charm tightly he sighed. 

"Guess you shouldn't have told me your wish Kairi..."

**review this please! It'll make me happy!**


	10. Oats

**a/n: My Zemyx yaoi for Shadow ShiningPalm...stayed up so late to finish it...**

**I was SOOOOO tempted to do Demyx/Namine, but I'm trying to do more yaoi for the sake of my readers...**

* * *

**Oats**

Zexion's eye twitched irritably, snapping the pencil he held in half.

'_There goes that sound again…'_

The sound of Demyx's sitar echoed through the halls, once in a while, he would pause halfway his song and tuned his sitar, much to Zexion's annoyance.

"Demyx, would you mind stopping that infernal racket?"

From outside, Demyx sighed and refrained from playing the sitar.

'_But don't you like it…?'_ he thought, _'after all, I did make it for you…'_

That night, Zexion was staying up late again, scribbling down notes of his research in the thin leather book of his when he heard Demyx's sitar again. But this time, instead of yelling at the musician again, he put down his pen and listened.

It was so haunting…yet so beautiful…

He closed his eyes, listening to the alluring notes lull him gently, slowly falling into a gentle slumber.

But just as the song was about to end, the notes stopped, followed by Demyx's sigh of lament,

"Nearly forgot…"

The door creaked open, Demyx entered, hanging his head sadly.

"Sorry, forgot you didn't want to be disturbed."

The door slowly closed,

"Wait."

Demyx paused, "huh?"

"Play that song again."

The musician's eyes widened, "what?"

"Play that song…" Zexion turned to face the musician; a small, awkward smile flitted onto his face,

"…it's nice."

* * *

**a/n: the meaning of oats is a lovely one: the bewitching sound of music...**

**...me go sleep now...**


	11. Blue Rose

**a/n: My exams are over and I can now continue writing! Okay, this is one for MegaFlameHedge who asked for Kairi/Zexion**

**

* * *

**

**Blue Rose**

Kairi huddled up into the corner of the cave, stroking Pluto's head comfortingly.

She was scared. What will these people do to her?

Sora.

Where is Sora?

"My dear, I'm afraid Sora wouldn't be coming here anytime soon."

Pluto barked out in alarm, Kairi looked up, gasping as she saw what she saw.

A small boy wearing one of the organization coats stood before her, silvery-purple hair combed over the right side of his face. He smirked and folded his arms,

"So you are that girl he's looking for…with a lovely face like that I'm not surprise he wants you."

"Who-who are you?"

The boy unfolded his arms and sauntered up to her, she gasped as he brought his face close to hers.

"I am no one you should concern yourself with." He rose up and walked to the bars of the cell, his arms folded behind his back, "But if you wish to know my name than I can tell you that, seeing as you would never hear of me again." He looked back, "My name is Zexion…and you are…?"

She stood up, this proving to be a difficult task as her legs felt like jelly, "I'm…I'm Kairi."

He stroked his chin, "Kairi…" he paced around the cell for a moment before turning back to Kairi, "I must leave now."

She reached out, "What? W-wait!"

But it was too late, before her eyes he opened a portal and took his leave.

This was not the last she saw of him. Once in a while, Zexion would reappear again; he seemed to have taken an interest into talking with Kairi, he would always stay away from her, for each step she took, he stepped back twice.

But despite that, she had never been closer to anyone as him.

One day, as they were talking, Zexion looked to Kairi and said,

"I have to leave now Kairi, Sora is coming and you will soon be free."

Kairi watched as he stood up and began to walk away. Was it going to end like this?

"Wait!"

She stood up, running to the boy; she tried to grab his sleeve. Only to watch it evaporate from her touch.

She gasped and jerked her arm away, Zexion smiled at her sadly.

"Never told you did I? I'm dead. All I am now is a mere image of my former self."

He reached out and tried to wipe away a tear that formed at the corner of the eye, smiling at his fruitless attempt as the tear continue to streak down her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes; more tears fell onto the cold floor.

"Why…why do you have to go?"

He leaned forward, resting his head on her shoulder as he slowly faded away.

"Because…you're no longer be alone."

That was weeks ago, and now Kairi laid on the lone beach of Destiny Island; listening to Riku and Sora's tales, she comtemplated about how little she knew of Zexion.

Of how she only knew his name.

* * *

**a/n: I find this nice personally...okay, roses have different meanings depending on the colour, blue is rare and means mystery...**


	12. Cactus

**a/n: wow it's been quite a while since I did this, sorry to xoxReneeOrionxox for delaying on this for so long...**

* * *

**Cactus**

Sora stared at the door nervously, his hand trembling as he reached for the doorknob.

"You going to be okay Sora?"

He looked back at Kairi and Riku and smiled, "of course, she's my mother after all."

Riku nodded, "so you won't mind if me and Kairi go back? After all, I got my own parents to meet."

Sora nodded again, "sure."

They said their farewells and left, it wasn't long after they left that they heard the door open, a crash followed a woman yelling "SORA YOU CAME BACK!"

Kairi smiled, "I guess Sora and his mom are getting on well."

The two continued to walk down the street, Kairi glanced at Riku, "Hey don't you want to go and meet your parents now?"

The silver-haired teen shook his head, "nah, not right now…"

She nodded slowly, "okay…so where do you want to go now?"

He shrugged, "wanna go down to the beach?"

"Sure."

* * *

As they sat down on the beach, they were greeted by the harsh wind of the sea. Kairi shivered but remained quiet as Riku gazed out at the horizon.

"Remember that raft we built a year ago?"

She nodded, "yep…why?"

"You think it's still there?"

"Not really, I mean, I have a feeling it broke."

He chuckled, "I guess so…" he glanced at the red head, "but if we went down and found out it was still there would you want to use it?"

She shrugged "maybe…after all, I didn't explore as much as you and Sora."

"Would you go with only me?"

She looked up at Riku in surprise; he didn't look at her but continued to gaze out at the sea.

"Huh?"

He smiled, "never mind, guess wherever we go, we have to bring that nincompoop along."

She grinned nervously, "yeah…"

A unsettling silence fell around them, not that Riku seem to notice, the wind became much colder and Kairi shivered visibly.

Riku noticed this and moved up to her, he reached out and held her hand. She blushed and stared at him, "R-Riku?"

"You feel warmer now?"

Embarrassed, she stared out at the sea and shuffled closer to Riku, "yeah I guess…"

'_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad going to sea with Riku…after all, if I get cold, he'll keep me warm…'_

_

* * *

_**a/n: many thanks to dusk who gave me all the lovely reviews, for a while I thought no one liked this**

**Cactus means endurance and warmth.**


End file.
